


Count

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Temptations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: crowley x reader
Series: Temptations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Count

Sitting at the bar, you laughed with the man next to you. His name was David, he was a doctor, and was very handsome. It’d been a few weeks since you’d hooked up with Crowley. While you had agreed not to pleasure yourself, he had said _nothing_ about other people.

You had straightened your hair, pulled on a very flattering red dress, black heels and did your make up perfectly. David was eating out the palm of your hand. Sipping your drink, your eyes moved to his lips for a moment. “Hello, pet.” Crowley ground into your ear, a smirk on his face.

“Crowley?” You asked, looking over to him.

“Excuse us. I must talk to the Mrs for a moment.”

David’s eyebrows went up before he walked away. Turning, you glared at Crowley. “What was _that_ about?”

He snapped his fingers and you found yourself in the men’s room of the very bar that you were drinking in. “Apparently I need to be a bit more clear.” He growled, making you swallow. “You are _mine_.” His eyes locked with yours. “My name is the only one that will be screamed from those lips. The thought of that overdone buffoon laying his hands on you made me want to rip his bloody face off.” You found the thought oddly…sexy. “Do I need to remind you who that pretty pussy belongs to?” He asked, his hands gripping your hips and pulling you closer to him.

“I think I need a good reminding, my King.” You said softly.

For a moment, his eyes flashed red, making you moan. “Turn around, hands on the wall, pet.” He ordered. You did as he said, sticking your ass out, feet spread a bit a part. “Look at that, going above and beyond.” He chuckled. His hand cupped your clothed sex, feeling you soak through them. “ _Fuck_.” He muttered, pulling the thin material from you. Putting them in his pocket, he used his other hand to push your dress up to expose you. “Count.”

His hand connected with your bare ass. “One, my King.” You breathed. Your other cheek was his next target. “Two, my King.” By the time he reached ten, you were on the verge of crying out. Your arousal was running down your thighs, your ass a lovely shade of red. Hearing the zipper of his pants, you whimpered.

The tip of his cock teased you, barely dipping into your entrance before he pulled out once more. You moaned when you felt it against your clit, the ache only increasing for him. Crowley grabbed your hands, holding them together at your lower back. “Chest against the wall.” He breathed into your ear.

As soon as you were in place, he lined himself and thrust forward. Your forehead was resting against the wall as he fucked you from behind. He finally let go of your wrists, and you gripped his hips.

“Now, who do you belong to?” He growled.

“Y-you, my King!”

Crowley grinned. “Who does this pussy belong to?”

You moaned. “Ah! You, my King.” 

“Good, girl.” He reached around you, his middle finger finding your clit. “I am the only one who gets to bury my cock deep inside you, isn’t that right?” You gasped, nodding. “You take my cock so well. No way in bloody hell am I sharing this.”

Your back arched as you tried to push yourself back against him. “Harder! Please!” You begged, your voice dripping with desperation. Crowley pulled back almost all the way out before slamming himself back in with all his might. “Fuck!” You screamed as he hit your g-spot perfectly. He repeated the movement, loving how your walls quaked each time. “FUCK, CROWLEY!” You cried out, cumming hard. Your walls clenched around him tightly. “So good. Oh, my King.” You moaned.

He rolled his hips, his lips brushing your shoulder gently before he stilled, filling you with his hot seed. “I ever see you eyeing another man like that, and I can promise me that you will be receiving a much more severe punishment, pet.”

“Yes, my King.” You panted, whimpering as he pulled out. “Snap me back to my motel room?” You chuckled, not trusting yourself to walk.


End file.
